


No necesito nada más

by lauovixdo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauovixdo/pseuds/lauovixdo
Summary: Un breve vistazo a lo que sucede entre Gatia y Adora la primera vez que hablan sobre sus sentimientos tras la batalla.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	No necesito nada más

—¿Vienes?

Adora aprieta la mano que le tiende Gatia. El calor de su piel le sorprende. No, no es el calor de su piel, es el contacto lo que le hace temblar. Pero los dedos de su pareja no se desvanecen entre los suyos, sino que tiran de ella y la acercan hasta que sus frentes casi se rozan. Gatia se humedece los labios y Adora sonríe, no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que han vuelto a Elberon.

Ambas están acostumbradas al contacto físico, han luchado cuerpo a cuerpo y han compartido cama muchas noches desde que eran niñas, pero desde que se han confesado mutuamente sus sentimientos son mucho más conscientes de cada roce y cada gesto. Es vergonzoso, pero también emocionante. Por primera vez en toda su vida no hay nada que se interponga entre ellas y pueden explorar esos nuevos sentimientos que están floreciendo tras haber pasado demasiado tiempo enterrados.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Adora se lleva la mano de Gatia a los labios y le da un suave beso en el interior de la muñeca, donde todavía se aprecia una cicatriz de color rosa. Ni siquiera el poder de She-Ra puede hacer desaparecer por completo las marcas que la guerra ha dejado en todos ellos.

—Siempre que sea contigo.

Gatia jadea y Adora sabe que ha hecho bien en decírselo. Son cuatro palabras con un significado mucho más profundo.

_ “Me tienes aquí, no voy a volver a dejarte”. _

El resto del grupo camina por delante de ellas ajeno a su conversación, parece que se han puesto de acuerdo para darles cierta intimidad. Escarcha, tan valiente como ha demostrado ser en el campo de batalla, salta ahora de rama en rama impulsada por las redes que crea Reda y las ráfagas de Girela mientras los demás aplauden las piruetas de la pequeña reina de hielo y disfrutan de la compañía mutua. Unos pasos más atrás Destello y su padre se ponen al día entre risas y muestras de cariño de las que han sido privados durante demasiado tiempo y a su lado Arco les observa con una amplia sonrisa mientras acaricia distraídamente la crin de Vientoveloz, seguramente pensando en sus propios padres.

Al verlos, Gatia siente una sensación increíblemente cálida extenderse por todo su cuerpo y por primera vez comprende por qué Adora estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por todos ellos. Son una familia.

Aunque la guerra ha terminado, todavía queda mucho por hacer. Tienen que adaptarse a esta nueva vida y reinventarla ahora que la paz es una realidad. Poco a poco, pero lo conseguirán. Con ayuda de nuevos y viejos amigos, de relaciones recién forjadas y otras que necesitan repararse, pero que amenazan con volver más fuertes que nunca.

Pero todo eso puede esperar, ahora es momento de celebrar.

Sin mediar palabra, pero con las manos todavía unidas, Gatia y Adora se unen al resto. El sol se pone tras las montañas mientras el grupo avanza y el castillo de Luna Brillante aparece al fondo del camino majestuoso e imponente. La Reina Destello ha hablado, esa misma noche se celebra en palacio una fiesta por los que siguen y por los que ya no están.

\--------------------

Su cama tira de ella como un imán, pero Adora se resiste al impulso. Ya tendrá tiempo de dormir, ahora debe reunirse con sus amigos.

Le ha costado decidir su atuendo, pero al captar su imagen en el espejo sabe que no había ninguna otra opción. El vestido de gasa blanca se ciñe a su cintura y cae en suaves ondas hasta el suelo, cubriéndole los pies. Le cuesta reconocerse con el pelo suelto, pero la diadema dorada en su frente le recuerda a la que suele llevar cuando se transforma en She-Ra y ese detalle le hace sonreír.

La Adora de su sueño tenía el pelo más largo y su piel estaba libre de arañazos y moretones. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos carecían de brillo y estaban cargados de tristeza, aunque parecía mucho más madura y elegante. La Adora del presente, sin embargo, es libre y eso se refleja en su mirada. Ya no soporta el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y puede soñar con un futuro dulce y próspero junto a todos los que ama. Es un cambio refrescante y, aunque esa versión de sí misma le resultaba atractiva, prefiere vivir el presente ahora que puede hacerlo.

Esa noche, en el salón de baile, todo el mundo parece imbuido en una felicidad muy merecida. Arco y Adora comparten un par de bailes y Destello tarda poco en unirse. Ambas se ríen cuando el Rey Micah aparece de la nada y levanta a Arco por los aires, y se ríen aún más al ver su cara de sorpresa. Es una escena utópica y parece irreal, pero Adora no se permite divagar ni abstraerse. Se merecen ser felices.

Hordak y Tecnia bailan en el otro extremo del salón y parecen muy contentos con los avances del Hordak Falso, que se esfuerza por seguirles el ritmo sin mucho éxito. Adora también baila con Escorpia, que la aprieta varias veces contra su pecho y repite lo mucho que la quiere. Luego, entre piruetas y giros y algún que otro susto por culpa de su puntiagudo aguijón, cruza la pista de baile y obliga a Gatia a unirse a ella, quien, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, es incapaz de escapar de las pinzas de la princesa. Adora observa la escena con una sonrisa antes de que Halcón de Mar y Sirénida, que finge no divertirse, aunque el brillo en su mirada la delata, la atrapan en su descabellada danza y ella simplemente se deja ir, saboreando cada instante como si fuese el último. Al final todos se unen en el centro del salón y bailan y ríen hasta que les lloran los ojos y los pies les piden un descanso.

Gatia y Adora comparten miradas cómplices y algún roce aparentemente casual de vez en cuando. Se buscan sin darse cuenta y cuando se encuentran se ruborizan y sonríen envueltas en una dinámica de idas y venidas que no se atreven a romper, aunque ambas desean hacerlo. Esta vez no comparten ningún baile, todavía no, pero el sentimiento de atracción gravita sobre sus cabezas como si fuesen los dos polos opuestos de un imán, siempre conscientes la una de la otra.

Cuando el ritmo decae y los invitados se congregan en torno a las mesas de aperitivos, Adora ve la oportunidad que ha estado esperando toda la noche. Le pica la garganta y su respiración se ha vuelto sofocada por el esfuerzo, pero la intensidad del momento le impide prestar atención a esos detalles. En su lugar serpentea entre la multitud hasta dar con lo que está buscando.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan una vez más Adora hace un gesto grave y sutil con la cabeza, señalando el pórtico de palacio, y Gatia enarca las cejas cómicamente mientras le da un trago a su copa y su cola se balancea suavemente a su espalda como lo hace cada vez que se enfoca en un objetivo.

Entre ellas, en medio del espacio que las separa, bailan y se mueven varias parejas y grupos de lunarianos y rebeldes completamente ajenos al intercambio, aunque a ninguna se le escapan las miradas que algunas personas le dirigen a Gatia. Su intervención en la batalla y aparecer junto a She-Ra cuando todo parecía perdido le ha granjeado la simpatía y aceptación de muchos, pero también hay otros que se resisten a confiar.

Cuando el espacio se vacía de nuevo Adora se sorprende al darse cuenta de que Gatia ha desaparecido y su copa vacía descansa sobre la mesa. La busca con la mirada, pero Gatia sabe cómo escabullirse con el sigilo y la agilidad de un gato montés. Adora sonríe y se desliza con mucha menos reserva hasta el exterior.

Fuera el aire se ha enfriado con la caída de la noche y sopla una suave brisa, pero es un cambio agradable. La música suena embotellada tras las puertas de cristal y por primera vez en toda la noche Adora puede escuchar el latido de su propio corazón acelerado. Gatia le sonríe a una distancia prudencial, como si temiera romper el frágil equilibrio que las sostiene. Ambas saben que deben hablar muchas cosas, pero esa conversación puede esperar, porque por el momento solo quieren disfrutar de la compañía mutua.

Los rosales trepan por el balcón y se agitan en calma y solo entonces Adora se da cuenta de la rosa que se ha puesto Gatia en el ojal de la solapa de su chaqueta. No puede evitar reírse. La luz de la luna es clara y le permite verle la cara. Gatia todavía parece un poco incómoda y la tristeza de sus ojos no ha desaparecido por completo. Adora la compara con la Gatia que apareció en su sueño y no se sorprende ante la epifanía que le asalta. No la cambiaría por esa versión por nada, quiere a esta Gatia tan compleja como es, con su pelo corto, su traje de dos piezas y sus gestos felinos y algo ariscos.

Se acerca despacio, con pasitos cortos y calculados, pero Gatia parece haber perdido la paciencia. Le rodea la cintura con los brazos y se inclina sobre ella, robándole el aliento de los labios. Adora se siente mareada. La piel le arde allí donde Gatia le roza y ella le acuna el rostro entre las manos mientras comparten una sonrisa cargada de sentimiento. Todo en ese momento es desordenado, pero ahora no hay nada que les sujete. Ya no hay ninguna amenaza cerniéndose sobre ellas y las dudas se han esfumado con el viento.

Besarla es lo único que parece tener sentido.

Sus frentes vuelven a unirse, anhelando el contacto, y cuando sus miradas se encuentran el resto del mundo desaparece. Ya no están en el balcón del castillo de Luna Brillante, los resquicios percibidos de la realidad que les rodea son ahora abstractos.

—¿En qué piensas?

Las orejas de Gatia caen hacia atrás y Adora le acaricia el pelo con un cariño infinito. Ninguna se aparta.

—En lo mucho que he ganado.

Adora se emociona al oírle y sonríe.

—Sabía que te gustaría esto.

—No —le interrumpe Gatia—. Es decir, sí, me gusta este sitio, aunque Brillitos y su novio sean un poco cargantes…

No hay maldad en sus palabras, solo el humor festivo y ridículo de alguien que se siente a gusto. Adora se mueve hacia atrás, pero Gatia se lo impide y la mantiene pegada a su cuerpo, tan cerca como es físicamente posible. Es un mensaje claro.

_ “Déjame terminar, tengo algo importante que decirte y no sé hacerlo de otra forma”. _

—No me refiero solamente a esto. Ni tampoco a la guerra. Hablo de ti. Yo… —Gatia se detiene con la duda grabada en el rostro. Le cuesta dar con las palabras, ella siempre ha sido de acción, no de diálogo—. Mira, cada vez que he querido algo, lo he perdido. Siempre, desde que era una niña. Daba igual lo que fuese. Y ahora todo esto es tan nuevo para mí y parece tan bueno para ser real que me da miedo dar un paso en falso y que desaparezca. Que tú desaparezcas. Nunca he querido nada como quiero esto.

Cuando Gatia levanta la cabeza se encuentra con los ojos húmedos de Adora, que parece no haberse dado cuenta. Le limpia las lágrimas con los pulgares, escondiendo las garras para no rozarle la piel.

Adora le rodea con los brazos y de repente todo parece encajar.

—Gatia, te quiero. Y no voy a dejarte —susurra en su oído. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, pero Gatia sabe que no se debe al frío, sino a la voz suave y entrecortada de Adora, que enciende cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Repítelo.

Y Adora lo hace. Se lo repite durante esa noche y todas las demás. Porque todavía deben conocerse de nuevo entre ellas y a sí mismas y el camino hasta su completa recuperación será largo y puede que complicado. Pero se quieren y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber por el momento.


End file.
